1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to musical stringed instruments and more specifically it relates to an improved stringed instrument that includes a removable neck or a pivotable neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous musical stringed instruments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain stationary necks extending from body members therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,258; 4,201,108 and 4,334,452 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.